Talk:The Magicks of Megas-Tu (episode)
Spelling "The Magicks of Megus-Tu" page is misspelled. I have a VHS tape with the correct spelling.--Mike Nobody 05:36, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) : It seems so, . --Alan del Beccio 05:40, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) : That, however, really isn't a reason to add a "pna-inaccurate" to the page. The comment alone would have sufficed. --Alan del Beccio 05:41, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) :from User talk:Gvsualan. It's "Megus-Tu", not Megas-Tu.--Mike Nobody 06:10, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Megas-Tu is right: http://www.startrekanimated.com/tas_mm_01.jpg -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Whatever the website may say, I have the VHS tape in hand with the above spelling. Go back. Watch the episode. See for yourself.--Mike Nobody 06:22, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::That's a screencap taken from the same copy of the episode I have on my own VHS tape. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :You're both wrong, according to the lk, it's "403 Forbidden". :) --Alan del Beccio 06:35, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Freshly screencapped off the episode itself. Are you sure its not just misspelled on the tape box (keeping in mind that the episode is canon and the tape box is not? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 06:40, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) Gone back to look at tape, there is indeed an inconsistancy between the tape packaging and the titles in the actual show (your link wouldn't let me see your screencap). What else have we come to expect from Paramount? They can't even keep Data's merchandising consistent (blue-eyed action figures?). Sorry for the misunderstanding.--Mike Nobody 06:39, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::If you think about it, the species are the MegAns, not the MegUns, so the planet is called Megas-Tu. Also, the tape covers often get the spelling wrong. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 06:42, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) :It's a good thing they didn't confuse the spelling of Romulus with the spelling of their inhabitants, the Romuluns. --Alan del Beccio 06:48, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) :::Har-de-har, very funny. There's no need to be so sarcastic! Zsingaya ''Talk'' 07:04, 20 Oct 2005 (UTC) Removed summary The summary below seems to be a compilation of sentences and paragraphs copied from various sources and pasted here, an obvious copyright infringement. The rest of it is just quotes from the episode. --From Andoria with Love 13:46, 16 May 2006 (UTC) ---- :Captain's Log: Stardate 1254.4. For years scientists have theorized that if our galaxy was created from a great explosion then the center of the galaxy might still be creating new matter. The [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|''Enterprise]] is now on a science mission to investigate. It's an awesome thought that we may actually witness matter being created.'' Spock says, "If we do Captain, we may also encounter forces and phenomena beyond our understanding." The Enterprise finds the creation point and is caught in an energy/matter tornado and pulled to the center. All computer systems fail, even life support, and the crew begin to lose consciousness from lack of air. A devil-like creature named Lucien appears on the bridge. The creature repairs the ship's systems and transports the crew to explore his planet, Megas-Tu, but almost immediately returns them to the ship. Megas-Tu is where magic and witchcraft are the norm, and science doesn't work. Spock says, "Of course, our Federation scientists were more correct than they realized. In order to function the galactic creation point must extend through space, time, into another dimension where the logic of things is totally different." The Megans are an ageless species that had, at one time, lived on Earth, and were responsible for the legends about witches. When Kirk asks "Lucien, you keep calling us friends implying that you know us. How?" Lucien answers, "Aaw, Captain, Captain. To feign such ignorance to me. Very well, look. Megas-Tu may seem to you a chaotic world but its people are calm, peaceful, contemplative. Each a specialist in his own kind of magic. There are no rivals anywhere in our Universe, Captain Kirk. No other life forms at all. Millennia ago in our search for companionship we Megans passed through the point between dimensions and eventually we found ourselves on your world, Earth. Wherever we went we became advisors to mankind. To help your ancestors we drew on the power left behind in our own universe and made it work in your world. But eventually we had to leave. I didn't want to my friends. Oh, how I fought. I was the generalists amid all the specialists. The troublemaker they said, but I'd always loved the people of Earth. Those were the days. But now you've come to me and I'm so very glad." Kirk queries, "But why did you Megans leave Earth if you enjoyed it so much. I don't understand." Lucian laughs and responds, "Captain, good Captain, always so curious. That must be why I always liked you earthlings so much." The Megan named Lucien tells them that they too have magical powers and Spock claims it's logical so he tries to magically move a chess piece. :Captain's Log: Supplemental. In this incredible universe it appears to be part of the natural laws that belief is as potent a force as energy and matter are in our own. The crew begins to experiment with magic after the encounter, much to Spock's dismay. The Enterprise crew begins to experiment in the use of magic after the encounter, much to Spock's dismay. Soon the Megans begin to take notice of the crew and return to the ship in phantasm form. The bridge crew is captured by the Megans and taken to their planet and a witch-hunt trial begins. At the trial Lucien is accused of bringing evil to Megas-Tu. Spock and Kirk defend the crew and Lucien, but their arguments fail and Kirk is forced to use his new magic against the prosecutor. Kirk explains that the Megans can only win if they become like the Earthlings they fear. When they seek to imprison Lucien, Kirk defends him and then tells the jury that he will give his own life for an alien's rights. This selfless act impresses the Megans. Kirk and Spock then learn that Lucien was the basis for Earth's original conception of the devil. The Megans now realize that the Enterprise s visit to their dimension was an accident, and help the crew to return to their own dimension. Spock notes that if Lucien is really Lucifer it is the second time he was cast out, and thanks to the Captain, the first time he was saved. ---- :I put the captain's log bits back in -- simply because we do have a number of episodes with _only_ the log entries listed already. -- Sulfur 14:06, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Galactic core RE the following: *''Much of the episodes premise, as was often the case with many animated series episodes, would later be proven apocryphal. This is especially the case for a 23rd century starship so easily reaching the center of galaxy, something which would take at least 35 years to accomplish according to later series such as Star Trek: Voyager. *''Captain Kirk mentions that they might be able to see new matter being created. This is an error due to the fact that matter is not '''created', but in fact changed from one form to another.'' Criticizing or critiquing canon without getting the production staffs input hardly makes this seem any less than nitpicking. Things such as this would be better addressed at creation point and galactic core. Regarding travel to the core: it happened twice...whether one likes it or not. --Alan 17:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :The second one is definitely too much of a nitpick. However, given the glaring violation, I think the first point should be reworded in some less critical way, but remain in the article. Something along the lines of "later Trek would suggest a trip to the core would require a significantly longer voyage" --- Jaz 07:45, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Why? Far from apocryphal, it was something done more than once in Star Trek, such as in Star Trek V. It is a nitpick to put in all of those "inconsistencies," so don't do it. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::The Animated Series was removed from the canon a long time ago. This stuff shouldn't be treated as if it actually happened in the Star Trek universe, and so it is a bit pointless to argue over going into the galactic core or the stardate or any other points which should be ignored anyway. SPQR (talk) 00:15, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::We consider TAS canon per our canon policy- even though it officially is kind of a "semi" canon. 31dot (talk) 00:57, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :::OK, but one day we must clear up some of the details on the status of The Animated Series. SPQR (talk) 02:38, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::There's nothing to "clear up"; our position has always been that it is canon. 31dot (talk) 09:07, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Stardate Inconsistency Shouldn't there be a mention of how the stardate given by Captain Kirk at the beginning of the episode is either incorrect or apocryphal? 1254.4 would place it before TOS' second pilot, but that cannot be so with the style of uniforms used, as well as the presence of Arex. --CmdrClow 07:42, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :No, see MA:NIT. --OuroborosCobra talk 08:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Besides, Kirk said it, so how could it be apocryphal? DhaliaUnsung 18:48, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::After reviewing MA:NIT, it follows notes 1, 2, and 4 very well. The stardate inconsistency should at least be acknowledged on a production portion of the episode article because it is a pretty glaring error with what we understand of canon stardates. By no means did I mean to nitpick the hell out of it, but it deserves a mention. --CmdrClow 20:47, 6 June 2009 (UTC)